A perfect trip
by iamasingingpanda2004
Summary: Autistic!Luna and Ginny go camping together. Featuring weighted blankets, cuddles, storms and cuteness. I'm autistic. Please do not write stories about autistic people if you aren't autistic.
1. Chapter 1-Kissing in the water

Hi guys! I haven't mentioned this but I am autistic, and in my headcanon, Luna is too. In this fic, luna is autistic, and she goes camping with Ginny. Let's go!

Luna woke up with messy hair and a slight smile on her face. Today was the day she would go camping with Ginny, her girlfriend! Just them, together!

Luna took a shower and brushed her blonde hair, smiling excitedly. Perhaps they would see a magical creature of some kind, or even a non-magical one, although this wouldn't be as exciting. Luna's special interest is magical creatures, you see, and she knows everything about them. Their names, lifespans and the things they eat, everything.

Luna is autistic, which means her brain works a bit differently to most people's. Ginny isn't autistic, but that doesn't change the way they see their relationship in any way. In fact, it makes Luna more determined to continue the relationship, considering that they are both girls AND Luna has a developmental disability.

Luna went into her room and packed some clothes, a huge bottle of water (Which she could replenish magically), and some stim toys. Luna usually stims with stim toys or by flapping her arms. Sometimes, she stims by rubbing her fingers together. She also loves spinning!

Luna went downstairs. "Goodbye, father." She said, kissing her father on the cheek. "Stay safe, Luna! And don't let the nargles get you!"

Luna waited outside her house for Ginny, who would come pick her up. She knew the plan off by heart and had gone over it in her head many times now.

Finally, Ginny came, and luna got on the broom. "Woah!" She cried as Ginny laughed whilst they flew through the air. "Are you excited?" asked Ginny. "Of course I am!" replied Luna, smiling.

The camp site was beautiful. It had a huge river behind it and lots of trees-and best of all, no one else was there. "All right!" Said Ginny, "It's time to set up!" Luna helped Ginny put up the small muggle tent. Small, but snug, Ginny had called it.

Luna took out her weighted blanket and put it on the mattress, as well as putting her favourite stim toys into the tent pockets. She flapped her hands happily, skipping back and forth just outside the tent. Ginny smiled. "A bit excited, are you?" Luna nodded. "Very!"

Ginny and Luna went into the tent and got dressed in their swimmers. Luna's pale pink full-piece had frills on the neckline which tickled her chin when they flapped up in the wind. Ginny's black bikini looked so good on her, Luna was almost staring.

Ginny pulled Luna towards the river, her ginger hair going everywhere in the wind. Luna jumped up and down excitedly, as they both smiled and laughed. Ginny guided Luna into the water before pulling her close and kissing her.

Luna held Ginny's hand under the water as they kissed, and kept it there even after. "I love you" muttered Ginny. "I love you too!" declared Luna.

They had a race in the water- all the way to an island and back. It was close, but the water got deep, and Ginny wasn't a very strong swimmer, so Luna won. She flapped her arms and swam round and round, a huge smile on her face.

Ginny laughed as Luna blew bubbles just above the surface of the water, and joined her, their hands intertwined and bubbles everywhere in the circle they made together.

Finally, they got out of the water and dried off. They set up chairs just outside of their tent, but then had to pack them up, as it started raining. "Dear merlin." Ginny cursed as they huddled inside the tent. That was when they saw the first flash of lighting. It was a storm.


	2. Chapter 2-Stormy nights, happy days

I received a review that revealed that I came off as rude in my last introduction. To rephrase my sentence: I have seen fanfictions, tv shows, and movies with autistic characters that failed enormously because they were written without autistic input. If you are going to write about an autistic character, do not make it the main character as that is not your story to tell. Research, research, research.

Also, there is no such thing as different types of autism, reviewer. Autism is a spectrum disorder.

TW: nudity

Luna could feel the thunder as it roared through her veins, banging in her brain, crash after crash after crash. She lost track of the amount. All she could do was scream. She was a shaking, screaming mess, vaguely aware of Ginny placing her weighted blanket over her. Luna grabbed at things that weren't there, as though pleading for help when she couldn't see.

Slowly, the storm stopped, but Luna still could not feel anything. She felt fuzzy, as she normally did during shutdowns. Her vision was blurred, and she could see Ginny walking around the room, but couldn't register it.

Luna felt a hand holding hers, squeezing hard. The pressure felt nice, and slowly she came out of her shutdown to see Ginny lying next to her, holding her hand, whispering "it's okay.".

Luna shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fuzziness with little success. "Luna? You there?" Ginny asked, to which Luna nodded. Luna usually goes nonverbal after a shutdown, so Ginny and her learnt sign language to communicate. Muggles really come up with amazing things.

"I'm okay now. A bit shaken, but okay." Signed Luna, her hair falling across her face. "That's good" Ginny signed back. Ginny handed Luna her fluffy ravenclaw scarf. Luna loved the texture of the soft material.

"Can I hug you?" signed Ginny. "Yes, tight please." Replied Luna. And so Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna, in a way that would be much too tight for most people, but was just right for Luna. "ready for sleep?" whispered Ginny. Luna nodded sleepily. Shutdowns and sensory overload were tiring.

Ginny slowly laid Luna Down on her pillow and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Luna Lovegood."

By morning, Luna felt much better. She could talk again, she wasn't shaking, and best of all, she woke up with her fluffy ravenclaw scarf, her weighted blanket, and Ginny. Ginny got up first, heading outside in her pajamas to make breakfast.

Luna listened as Ginny made pancakes. It was oddly calming to hear the sizzle of the camping stove, the flour being sifted, the apple being sliced. But Luna knew she would have to get up eventually. So she did.

Luna walked out, rubbing her eyes dreamily. "Apple pancakes?" She asked. "Yep!" Ginny replied. Luna smiled dreamily, she loved apple pancakes. "Yum".

Ginny served the pancakes soon after, and they sat around in camp chairs and ate them in silence, Luna listened to the soft blowing of the trees, the absence of people that made a beautiful quietness.

"I've got an idea." Ginny replied out of the silence. "What is it?" asked Luna, still staring at the sky. "let's go swimming." Luna nodded, taking one last bite out of her pancake and walking into the tent. She got dressed and came back out just as Ginny was finishing her pancake.

Ginny did the dishes with magic, then got dressed in her bathing suit. "Ready?" Ginny asked, sweeping her red hair over her shoulder. "Yes." Replied Luna dreamily.

They ran own to the river, and put their towels by the trees. Ginny got in first, Luna followed.

After paddling around for a while, Luna got tired of swimming. "I need to go back." She said. Ginny nodded, and dried off.

They got dressed into their normal clothes together. Ginny wore a white, short dress, Luna wore a patterned jumper and a green skirt. "You look nice", commented Ginny. Luna smiled.

Ginny walked out of the tent, when suddenly Luna realized that she could see everything in the tent. Everything but her fluffy ravenclaw scarf. She started ruffling through clothes, looking in every tent pocket. It was no where to be seen.

TBC

Bye


End file.
